


Sensibility

by McDee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, More characters to be added, Slight OOC, expect time skips in the future, mentions of stalkers and abduction, takes place shortly after start of team minato, timeline is stretched and squished as needed, warnings are for later chapters, will add to tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDee/pseuds/McDee
Summary: In a time where children with gifts are disappearing, the Senju clan hides away the grand-daughter of Tobirama out of fear she will become one of the unlucky few to be taken. Having never seen the world outside her clan’s compound, Usagi Senju decides to make an escape. That is until she bumps into a certain silver haired boy before she could get very far.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a fic in a long time, and never one for the Naruto series.  
> I'll try my best to keep info accurate!
> 
> Non-beta'd so excuse the mistakes.

Sitting in her room, Usagi watched the outside world through her window, well… the compound’s gardens. Every day she would hear the bustle of life outside the walls and wonder what it was like. Sure, the gardens were beautiful, but even she was hardly allowed to enter them.

Always told it was a risk to even be outside, that it wasn’t safe. On the occasion she was begrudgingly allowed to by her maid, she was always told to stay clear of the walls and stick to the shaded areas before being yanked inside again. At the age of ten, she was hardly in a position to argue.

Her infrequent adventures into the garden gave her a passion for plantlife, begging to be allowed to take care of plants of her own. A compromise was made to allow her a room for potted plants, to help sate her desire to wander out into the world. Whatever could be done to keep her inside, it was thought of.

There was a strict household schedule to adhere to. Beyond the usual study for a child, Usagi had to attend taijutsu and ninjutsu lessons, she learned to play various instruments, she learned to sew and embroider, and many more things that hurt her head to even begin thinking about. For someone with no life outside her home, she sure had a lot to do. All it did was make her wonder even more what people outside the walls were like, so she read books.

Usagi came to enjoy reading tales in the room that harboured all her plants, when she closed her eyes and laid back, she could almost feel like she was somewhere else. The smell of the flowers and freshly wet dirt, she could never tire of it. It became her only solace, her home away from home… even if it was still her home. In that room, she could imagine she was anywhere in the world. Her imagination was limitless, that was something they couldn’t take from her at least.

Eyes flickering between the trees and birds outside, she saw the beginnings of rain as water droplets hit the leaves of the plants near her window. Looking to the sky, she hoped it would storm, it was definitely dark enough. Rain was always fun, the smell hanging in the air after was always her favourite. But thunderstorms? Those were her favourite. The crack of the thunder and flash of the lightning. Every storm charged with electricity. She may have loved the smell after rain, but after a thunderstorm was even better. It always left a sharper, almost burned smell.

She tried explaining this to her maid one day, but she couldn’t tell the difference.

“You are special after all, Usagi.” It was always said with a large smile and tinge of pity behind it.

Ever since she could remember, Usagi could feel where other people were and could just sense random things others couldn’t. She never understood why it made her special, until her instructor that was hired to teach her basic shinobi skills told her that generally sensory abilities needed to be focused and channeled. To be able to constantly feel the presence of another’s chakra without a hand sign or touching the ground with her hand was an extraordinary feat. Her sensory abilities paired with an extra sensitive sense of smell made her the perfect fit to be a highly skilled tracker. When questioning if that was the reason she couldn’t go outside, she was also told that the Senju bloodline was highly sought after in the ninja world and that people would do anything to get a hold of her.

It had scared her to think people may want her solely because of who her grandfather and great-uncle were.

Rain began to pelt the plant life outside and for a brief moment there was a flash. Usagi’s eyes widened and she darted towards the window counting every second.

One... two… three… four… five...

A crack echoed in the distance and her face lit up into a smile. She couldn’t wait for the storm to ebb away and crack open her window.

There was a light knock on her room’s door before it slid open and her maid shuffled in carrying tea and sweets. Usagi spun around to see them being placed on the table in the middle of the room.

“It’s storming, Aiko! It’s actually storming!” Usagi ran up to Aiko, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

Aiko freed her hands and gently held Usagi by the shoulders, stilling her. “Usagi, you need to slow down, remember?”

With a look of defeat, Usagi bowed her head. “I’m sorry Aiko, you know I get excited about storms.” She looked up into Aiko’s face, plastering on her biggest puppy dog eyes. Usagi couldn’t help it, it had always felt like everyone around her was too slow. Admittedly she knew sometimes it was a bit much, sometimes talking so fast her words got all jumbled as they spilled out. As hard as she tried, there were always times she got excited and her control slipped away for a brief moment before being told to tone it back.

Usagi sat down and began to nibble at the treats she was bought, she liked sweets, but was never a big fan when something was overly sweet. Aiko always knew exactly how to make them to her liking. She sat there in a brief moment of silence before Aiko shifted beside her and started towards the door.

Aiko hovered in the doorway, “Usagi, there will be a visitor later, please keep to your room.”

Usagi nodded in answer and Aiko bowed as she left, closing the door behind her. Usagi’s attention went back to the storm raging outside, it was still early, just barely after breakfast and she wondered how long the storm would last. Her thoughts drifted to who the visitor may be. She was never allowed to meet them, but she still enjoyed letting her imagination run crazy. There was another flash and crack of lightning and a thought hit her. Everyone in the compound would be busy with the arrival of the visitor, perhaps she could sneak into the gardens and enjoy the rain. She’d get reprimanded for sure, but that’s something she could worry about later. What were they going to do to her? Lock her in her room? She scoffed and crossed her arms. It wasn’t like she was allowed to leave in the first place. Her expression softened as she continued to watch the storm unfolding before her eyes.

Yes, she’d sneak outside when the visitor comes. Consequences be damned.

\--x--

The visitor was here to have lunch and in preparation Aiko had given Usagi an early meal and reminded her to stay hidden. Usagi had nodded again in understanding, secretly waiting for the right moment to rip open her window and jump outside.

The rain had let up to a trickle, but it was still rain and she was determined to grasp this small opportunity for a fleeting moment of freedom.

Usagi sat waiting, a pair of shoes she’d snuck into her room sitting next to the window. She concentrated and focused on all the people in the compound and how far away they were. While she was able to tell people were around her, she’d yet been able to tell how far they were unless she focused hard.

She didn’t know how long it’d been, for her a lifetime with how fast her brain wanted to work, but she slowly felt someone move towards the gates and people entered. There were three people that she could tell. One was her maid Aiko, greeting the guests and giving them entry. The other two she didn’t recognise, her mind wandering for a moment and her imagination flaring. Shaking her head to focus back on her task, she slipped her shoes on and quietly pushed open the window.

Confident they were all inside on the far side of the compound, Usagi lifted herself up and jumped out of the window. Taking a deep breath, she eyed the wall knowing if she wanted to remain unseen she needed to stick to the eastern wall and ran as fast as she could through the garden. She’d discovered during one of her trips outside that the eastern wall was lined with tall trees and shrubs, a small gap between them and the wall. There, she could hide out of sight and enjoy the feeling of the rain.

Crouching behind the thickest part of the shrubbery she let out a small laugh as drops of water tickled through her silvery hair. After sitting for a moment, confident no one yet knew of her departure, she looked up at the wall, then to the tree. A sly smile crept onto her face as a thought came to mind. With newfound confidence, Usagi climbed into the tree, careful not to let anything catch onto her dress. The wall was tall but the tree stood taller, branches hanging out over it and onto the other side.

Cresting the top of the wall, Usagi peered over and got her first glimpse of the world she’d always wished of. She sat on one of the branches watching people scurry around, trying to not get wet from the rain. Giggling from the sight she swung her legs back and forth and committed the sight to memory. She didn’t know if she’d ever get this chance again and didn’t want to forget it. Her eyes wandered over each building, every window, the faint feeling of people she had from her room now magnified. Before she could only feel faint flickers in passing, now it was like feeling a warm fire blaze in the heart of every person coming and going from the area.

“Hey!” Usagi startled at the sudden voice, head pivoting around searching for the source. There, in the middle of the street stood a group of children about her age half drenched from the rain all staring up at her. Confused, she tilted her head furrowed her brows. “Would you like to play tag with us? It’s fun with more people!” One of the boys had yelled with a giant grin on his face.

Her mouth opened for a brief moment to answer no, but she closed it in an instant to think. Analysing the area around her, she figured the tree branch reached low enough for her to climb back in. Then she turned back towards the compound in contemplation… the visitor would be there for a few hours… perhaps she could? Thinking back on all the warnings she was given, it was always adults that wanted to snatch her up, so ultimately she figured children were ok.

Shrugging, Usagi’s head snapped back to the boy, “Sure!” she beamed before jumping down and moving towards them.

“Are you new here?” One of the others piped up. Usagi gave a smile and a nervous laugh before nodding. “Then you can come with me! I can show you around!” They exclaimed reaching to grab her hand. Usagi allowed herself to be pulled as everyone ran off in different directions, the group already deciding who the chasers would be.

As Usagi ran, the girl grabbing her hand pointed out various places they passed by. She learned about the academy, the pretty Yamanaka flower shop (maybe Aiko would indulge her in some new flowers when she wasn’t in trouble), and she saw her grandfather and great-uncle's faces carved into the mountain behind the Kage building. While she didn’t mention it to her new friend, she made a silent prayer before running off with her friend giggling as they dodged getting tagged.

They had been playing for hours when Usagi started to shake, she’d had so much fun outside playing, she didn’t want to return to the walls of her compound. Usagi figured that they likely already figured out she was missing, their guests would have left by now.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, “Usagi, what’s wrong?” Usagi looked up to see one of the other children looking at her worried, she had learned her name was Sara.

She shook her head, plastering on a fake smile trying to hide her sadness. “I have to go home now, it’s getting late. Thank you for letting me play!” She waved at all of them and started in the direction she thought was home.

“Bye Usagi!” All the children started yelling as they waved her off.

Usagi walked calmly, winding through streets and occasionally stopping to look at various stalls that caught her eye. After a brief pause at one selling cute ribbons and kanzashi, Usagi felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. Usagi made sure to take note of all the individual chakra sources around her. There were quite a few, but she committed all of them to memory just in case. If she was being followed, she was going to know. Looking around her, she continued on her walk back to the Senju compound.

At least… she hoped she was headed that way. They’d ran around so much she kind of got upturned with where she started.

A few more streets and Usagi froze, the feeling came back and she instantly searched for who was around her. She panicked at the realisation one of the people she sensed earlier was close-by and slowly coming closer.

Her heart fluttered and she froze for a brief moment trying to think of what she was going to do. Were they someone Aiko sent after her or someone who wanted to take her? 

Usagi decided to run.

All she needed to do was make it back home and she’d be safe from whoever it was.

Usagi ran as fast as her slippers and dress would allow her. While the rain had stopped, her clothes were wet and heavy, hindering her as she ran. Weaving between people and trying not to trip, her heartbeat and breath was the only thing she could hear. After turning a corner she bumped into someone who’d turned the corner at the same time, sending both of them to the ground.

Usagi let out a squeal as she hit the ground.

“Ah! Watch where you-” They started to yell before taking notice of the fear and panic on Usagi’s face as she scrambled to gain her bearings. “Why are you so scared? It’s not that big of a deal.” He had already stood up and was reaching a hand down to help the panicking girl to her feet.

Grabbing onto his offered hand, Usagi looked up and noticed the hitai-ate on his forehead. She didn’t care that he looked around the same age as her, shinobi were there to help people who needed it. “Someone’s chasing me and I don’t know who, please help me!” She blurted out with a sob.

The boy twitched for a moment, surveying the area before he pulled Usagi to her feet and steadied her, “I was meant to meet my jonin sensei not far from here, he’ll know what to do.” He said calmly and Usagi nodded, allowing herself to be dragged off for the second time that day only hoping that she could trust the boy in front of her.

They didn’t have to run far before she noticed he was running toward a group of people standing on a bridge. A girl with brown hair and purple face markings, a dark haired boy with orange goggles, and then her eyes went to the tall Blonde man in a green vest. 

_He must be the jonin_ , she thought.

“Look who’s late now, Kakashi!” The boy with the goggles laughed out so loud that it was almost a shout, startling Usagi. “Wait, who’s that?” He asked pointedly with a finger at the boy still holding her hand. Usagi eyed his hand for a moment before looking back up at his face. Her breath laboured from all the running, she tried to breathe deeply as her attention went to the other three people before her. Eyes darting quickly between each not sure what to think. Usagi tried hard to keep her breathing under control, sobs threatening to break free from her mouth.

“Minato-sensei, someone was chasing after her.” Kakashi looked towards his sensei, a serious look on his face.

Usagi’s eyes darted back towards the jonin, he was now looking at her with his brows furrowed in thought as he studied her for a moment. “Hmm...” Usagi watched as his gaze shifted over her shoulder to something else. She didn’t need to look to know that the person who had chased her was standing a ways away, just out of sight. Clenching the hand in hers just a bit tighter a sob escaped her as she flinched the moment she felt them step closer.

“I don’t know them, I want to go home!” She blurted out, finally letting go of Kakashi’s hand and rubbing her eyes as more sobs started to rise. A hand rested on her shoulder and she felt someone shift to stand next to her. Opening her eyes she saw jonin standing next to her facing towards the way you came, a serious look almost like a scowl across his face. In the next moment Usagi felt the strange person gone and the jonin smiling down at you.

“Ah. Good job Kakashi.” He said while ruffling his silver hair. “We can help you get home. Do you remember the way?” Usagi slowly wiped her eyes dry of tears, shaking her head, body still shaking from fear. She honestly didn’t know where she was. “Ahh. Do you live near anything in particular that you can remember?” Usagi froze at his words.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she spoke out in a whisper, “... the Senju compound.” She watched as his face dropped for a moment in thought before he started smiling at her again.

“The Senju compound it is then!” He said holding out a hand for her to hold onto. Usagi gripped onto his arm like a vice, earning a chuckle from the jonin.

“Don’t worry, we won’t let anything happen to you.” The girl said coming up to her other side and smiling.

“But what about-” the loud boy started.

“We can do that later, Obito.” Kakashi huffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Obito pouted at Kakashi in annoyance before following along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some errors


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes!   
> There was more I wanted to add to this chapter, but it was getting a bit long winded for my tastes. I'll be adding it all to the start of the next chapter.

It was way too late in the day to start a training session, but Minato-sensei had insisted upon it. Kakashi didn’t care, whatever made his team less of a burden during missions was fine for him. They were scheduled to meet on a bridge in the mid-afternoon near the Inuzuka Kennels. He sighed, picking up his pace before turning a corner and bumping into someone.

_Great._

“Ah! Watch where you-” He was getting annoyed up until the point he actually looked at who he bumped into. She looked terrified. Kakashi wondered if he might have yelled too loud. He wasn’t that scary to have frightened her like that, was he? He felt a bit of guilt for kind of getting mad at her.

He’d already found his bearings and was on his feet. “Why are you so scared? It’s not that big of a deal.” He huffed and reached out a hand to help her. She was obviously having a hard time righting herself.

Kakashi took a moment to analyse her while he waited for her to either grab his offered hand, or get up on her own. The first thing he noticed was that she was small, maybe around his age, likely younger. Silver hair, a similar shade to his own, was pulled up into two buns at either side of the crown of her head that had been messed up. There were some leaves embedded in parts of her hair, did she fall into a bush? She had pale skin, really pale, like she almost never went outside. Like some of those rich snooty nobles he saw. When she looked up, he saw red eyes. 

_“Red? What clan has red eyes like that?”_ He thought to himself. She was still sitting there, wearing an impossibly detailed and embroidered pale blue, almost white hakama. _“Most definitely a noble…”_

“Someone’s chasing me and I don’t know who, please help me!” He was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Recovering quickly, he looked around surveying the area for immediate threats. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do to help, he never really interacted with nobles before. Kakashi pulled her up and steadied her. If he didn’t know what to do, at least Minato-sensei would.

“I was meant to meet my jonin sensei not far from here, he’ll know what to do.” He was still holding her hand from helping her up and she nodded at him. Taking that as a sign he could lead her, he pulled her along, running towards the specified meeting point. If she was being followed it was best to keep some distance between them and her. He might have been able to hold his own in a fight, but he couldn’t say the same for her if it came to that. All he knew was something felt off about the whole situation.

She was able to keep pace with him, he’d give her that at least.

He’d just finished pulling her up to the bridge when Obitio decided to be himself and blurt out about something. “Look who’s late now, Kakashi!” Thoroughly unimpressed, Kakashi rolled his eyes at his teammates behavior. “Wait, who’s that?” Maybe if he let people explain things he wouldn’t look so stupid all the time. 

Quickly moving on from his obnoxious teammate, he faced his sensei with a serious look. “Minato-sensei, someone was chasing after her.”

He watched his sensei study the girl for a moment before looking back at the girl who was still clenching his hand.

Then he saw his sensei turn serious and move between the two of them. Kakashi spun around to see what his sensei was looking at.

There, at the end of the path was an ANBU staring down the group. Why was an ANBU after this girl? If they wanted her so bad they would have caught her for sure. She’d started crying about wanting to go home and not knowing the person chasing her. Then the ANBU was gone, as if they were never there. The next moment his sensei was ruffling his hair and telling him he did a good job. He definitely didn’t like getting his hair ruffled, not one bit. He stood fixing his mess of hair while his sensei talked to the girl.

Something about helping her get home. Apparently she was lost.

He eyed the girl for a moment while his sensei spoke. “Ahh. Do you live near anything in particular that you can remember?” She was… hesitant? Good, she didn’t trust people.

“... the Senju compound.” It was barely a whisper, but he’d heard it and so did Minato-sensei. Though that answer only left more questions needing answered.

There wasn’t much near the Senju ward, almost no one lived there, spare some extremely rich people from the Daimyo’s court whenever they visited the village. She definitely wasn’t an Akimichi or Aburame, their compounds were close, but she would have said so. Kakashi furrowed his brows and saw his sensei thinking the same thing.

Something was definitely up with this girl.

The girl at this point was clinging onto her sensei’s arm like her life depended on it, he didn’t seem to mind. Though his sensei wasn’t the type to complain about things like that.

He watched as Rin walked up to the other side of the girl, assuring her that she’d be safe with them. Obito at this point started to complain about training, but Kakashi cut him off.

“We can do that later, Obito.” Annoyed, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off towards his sensei who was now halfway down the path. He thought Obito of all people would jump at the chance to help some stranger. But then Kakashi was always having to make-up for everything Obito lacked.

\--x--

They’d been walking silently for a small while, Usagi’s grip tightening on the jonin’s arm every time they turned a corner. She wasn’t being followed anymore thanks to Kakashi bringing her to his sensei. What she feared now was returning home.

_Home._

_A prison._

She saw familiar walls in the distance and froze in her tracks, bringing the group around her to a halt. Averting her eyes to the ground, she knew they were all staring at her.

“That’s the Senju ward up ahead. Though I’m not sure where it is that you live, there aren’t many civilians that live in this area.” Usagi looked up at the jonin who was still beaming down at her, seemingly not bothered by her grip on his arm. She could trust him, right? They were just trying to help her get home… it shouldn’t be a big deal.

Her mind wandered to Aiko and how much trouble she was going to be in. Not only would she get in trouble for sneaking out, but she’d now have four shinobi dropping her off at the main gates. She also didn’t want to walk the rest of the way on her own else that person from earlier came back.

She decided to risk it.

“I-I live in the Senju compound.” Her eyes hit the ground again and she heard a huff from behind her.

“Only ground caretakers live there. Not children.” Kakashi chided and she heard a noise of agreement coming from the jonin. “Why don’t you tell us where you actually live.” She looked up to see him staring at her with a stern look on his face.

Usagi gave a slight grimace in reaction to his words. “I’m not lying!” Her grimace turned to a pout and she looked up to the jonin in the hopes he would believe her. 

The jonin let out a defeated sigh and knelt down to meet her eye level. “Why don’t you start by telling us your full name then.”

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone.” She tried.

“I want to help, but if you don’t tell me, that will be hard to do. I’m also not about to let you go off on your own after what just happened.” His words were stern, but kind, and she knew she didn’t have a choice.

Usagi let out a sigh averting her eyes from his, speaking softly. “Usagi Senju.” Her gaze went down to her feet wringing her hands in front of her. “My name is Usagi Senju.”

She heard an exasperated sigh coming from the jonin in front of her and looked up to see him rubbing the back of his head in frustration before looking at her with his brows knitted together. “There aren’t any more Senju in that compound. The only Senju I know of is Lady Tsunade and she’s rarely in the village.” His lips were pursed together in a line. Usagi could tell he was annoyed with her.

“... They keep me secret.” She spoke softly again, hands hanging to her sides and head downcast, tears brimming in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. “I-I’m never allowed outside. There were some visitors today. I’m not allowed to see people. They tell me to stay quiet.” Her breath hitched, sobs threatening to escape her, but she continued. “It was raining and I like the rain, so I snuck out into the gardens. Then I wanted to see outside the wall so I climbed a tree to see over it.” She reached up into her hair, feeling around for a leaf that was still stuck in it and pulling it free. “There were kids, they asked me to play. I’ve never gotten to play before so I went with them. I thought I could come back before anyone noticed, but I lost track of time and got lost.” Usagi stared at the leaf in her hands intently as if she could burn a hole in it. “... then I got chased and ran into Kakashi.”

“They don’t let you outside?!” Obito said, stepping closer all the while looking mortified. “Minato-sensei, that’s not right! We can’t take her back!”

The jonin spared him a look and sighed before turning back to Usagi. “Why don’t they let you outside?”

Usagi looked at him for a moment, confused. “They said I’m special, that special kids get taken away forever.”

“Like a kekkei genkai?” The girl spoke up inquisitively this time and Usagi shrugged.

“Not really… I think.” Usagi put a finger to her chin in thought, they never said it was, but then they never really told her much. “It’s more just a skill, I guess. Grandfather was good at it, but I never knew my parents so I don’t know if either of them were too.”

The jonin made a noise and he looked more serious than before. “Good at what, Usagi?”

“My instructor told me about it… he called it a sensory skill. Y’know, for like sensing chakra. I’m really good at it!” Usagi started to get excited, she never got to tell anyone about herself before. “He said it’s unique that I don’t need a hand sign or to touch anything! But I need to concentrate to figure out the exact distance. So I guess I’m not that good yet.” She started rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Oh! I can also smell things. But like, things other people can’t!” For the first time since meeting them, she beamed at the jonin. Usagi was very proud of her skills. She thought for another moment, noticing the looks on everyone’s faces. 

Did she go too fast again? “Sorry, did I talk too fast? Aiko always tells me to slow down, but it’s hard sometimes.” She played with a loose strand of hair in her face. “Everyone’s just too slow.” She huffed.

She heard the jonin laugh and he was smiling at her again. “It was fast, but I heard you just fine.” He stood back up again still looking at her. “I suppose your grandfather is Tobirama Senju, then?” She nodded, smiling with a slight wince. “Well, I’d love to take you home, but I can’t do that knowing they might hide you away again. That’s just not right.” He shook his head in disbelief.

Panic started to rise in her and she was about to squeak out a protest before he stopped her. “Ah-ah! You’re not going to get in trouble, I’ll make sure of that.” He turned to the rest of the team. “I know we were meant to do some training, but how about an impromptu mission, instead?”

“Mission?!” Obito was just about dancing around.

“Well we can’t leave Usagi here all alone, can we?”

“So, what? We protect her?” Kakashi started to perk up, Usagi could swear he actually looked interested. She stared at him a moment, studying his face. Why a mask? Then he looked at her, making her cast her eyes away.

There was a sound of affirmation from the jonin. “I want you all to go home and pack for an overnight stay before meeting back up at my home.” The three listened, nodding before running off in different directions. His attention turned back to Usagi who was also staring back at him. “I need to talk to a few people, but it’s likely nothing can be done until tomorrow since it’s late in the day. For now, you can stay the night at my home. My wife Kushina can take care of you along with the other three while I find a solution. Ok?” He gave her another big smile, one Usagi couldn’t help but smile back at. The jonin held out his hand for her to take and she took it gladly, following along with him.

\--x--

Kakashi blinked at the girl, she’d just blurted out a whole bunch of stuff. Something about being a Senju, sensory abilities, and heightened sense of smell. Minato-sensei apparently understood her at least.

She was weird.

The Senju part kind of explained the ANBU, but never going outside? That confused him even more. It was when she mentioned the part about kids being taken that he had a sick feeling rise in his throat.

No doubt, he definitely wanted to see where all of this was going. So when Minato-sensei talked about a mission, he perked up.

If Minato-sensei wanted him to protect her. He would, no matter what. Maybe he’d also get answers if he stuck around her.

He trusted his sensei and followed his orders. Kakashi ran through the streets towards home. He’d grab his things and get back to the meeting point as fast as possible. There was no way he’d miss where this was going, and with the look Minato-sensei had on his face, things were about to get serious.


End file.
